Gideon Needs Love (Reverse Falls)
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Gideon Pines has an encounter with Mabel Gleeful in the woods. Needless to say, it was...interesting...to say the least. Reverse Falls AU Art by RiaFire


**Here is my personal greatest triumph (in my opinion). I wrote this back in 2017**

Zombies, Eye-Bats, Gremoblins, Gnomes.

In the short amount of time Gideon Pines was in Gravity Falls, he has seen all that and a little more. He was still trying to figure out the secrets and mysteries of the small west of weird town. In avoidance of his Grunkle, he found a small spot in the middle of the woods to read up on what else was in the Oregon town. He sat on a rock next to a small river being made by small waterfall. It was odd, however, how the water from the waterfall turns into a stream at a 90 degree angle 5 ft away from the waterfall. Something like that just made Gideon ever more curious about this mountain town. Nevertheless, he found it a nice place to catch up on his reading.

Everything seemed to be going well for the Pine Tree Hat wearing child until he began reading about Cow Circles and he heard a large thud hit the ground. Gideon lowered his book to see a squirrel's body laying on the ground a few feet in front of him. Cautious, the boy immediately put the book in his backpack, got up the inspect the creature before him. As soon as he got closer the specimen, he noticed it wasn't moving. The white blonde picked up a nearby stick to turn over the squirrel. Its head was busted open, dead.

As Gideon began questioning in his mind, he heard a soft giggle from a certain female. Just then, a teal aura surrounded his body and flung him up into the air before his could fancy who the voice was coming from. The screaming Gideon was several miles high in the nearing sun-setting sky, above even the tallest trees. It was there where his suspensions became true. Up in the sky dangling upside down at the position Gideon floated was the figure of a young woman. Her attire was made up of a blue jacket with a black skirt and tights. Her brown hair was flowing in the breeze. Her dazzling blue eyes staring straight at Gideon's.

"How's it hanging, Pine Tree"

Gideon's mouth hung open. "Mabel Gleeful?"

"The one and only" Mabel's green amulet banded in her hair lit up and she flung the boy back down at increasing speeds.

Gideon thought this was the end, but before hitting the ground he stopped. After a brief sigh of relief, he was placed back on the rock next the small river and waterfall. Try as he might, the 13 year old couldn't get up and getaway.

Mabel floated back to the Earth, wickedly laughing at the technically teenager. "Struggling won't help Mister Pines," she said as she rotated right side up and landed on the grass. "Miss me?"

"Hardly," Gideon replied. "You tricked me into dating you and then you and your psycho brother tried to kill me.

The brunette continued laughing, walking toward Gideon. "Why must we live in the past?"

As she walked straight him, Gideon struggled with his words. He knew the Gleeful twins murdered tons of people and Mabel liked to do it for pleasure. "If-If I give outta this alive, I'll-I'll-I'll call the police."

"Ha," Mabel snarled, "The police can't arrest me. It's my word against yours."

"Well, then I'll-I'll-I'll..." Gideon strived to think of something he could work against the tormenting 15 year old. Unfortunately, he found nothing working in his favor. His Grunkle wouldn't help him. Pacifica Southeast, while possessing a motivating personality, couldn't really assist him now. He didn't know a lot of people in the town in the month he'd been there that could overpower the Gleeful twins' magic. Most disappointingly, he couldn't say a chant or something from the book placed in his backpack because he couldn't move and the young woman was right in front of him. The second he'd get it out, she'd try to snatch it away from him. All Gideon could do now was look up at the bright blue eyes looking down.

Silence sat in the moment between the two of them up the point where Mabel broke it.

"Hmm. Can't think of anything. Typical." The girl spun around on her heel followed by walking to the dead rodent she threw from the sky. "Tell me, Gideon," Mabel said, "why do you stutter with your words?"

"You-You're crazy," Gideon replied. "You-you k-kill people for-for your en-enjoyment!"

"Well I seem to remember the Gideon Pines I know was fearless in defeating me and my brother near the start of the summer."

"I guess I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

Mabel scoffed as she looked over her shoulder at the youngin. She then looked down at the decaying squirrel, rolling it around with her two feet. "What is it you lack thereof?"

"What?!"

"Your purpose. Your role in the universe. The reason why you are here. Is it to solve these mysteries?"

Gideon was both confused by the girl's words and uncomfortable with the motions of her.

"It that is the case, why is it? Because you long for something more." She stopped lightly kicking the corpse. "Something you don't physically possess but desire above all."

"What are you talking abo-" Before Gideon could finish his words, Mabel squatted down to grab the squirrel's body and stayed in that position for a while. Seeing Mabel's bottom press against her skirt and tights made Gideon overly unnerving.

At last Mabel turned head toward the child, staring at him with her hauntingly sparkling eyes. "Is it love," she asked.

That got Gideon's attention. Unlike the attractive being before him, he never had a sibling to care and look out for. While his parents loved him, they were hardly around to express it. He only saw his relatives on occasion and ones like his grunkle rarely noticed him. He knew the woman right in front of him could knock his lights out any second, but in a sense she wasn't wrong.

At long last, Mabel stood back up and threw the carcass up before catching it. "It's true, isn't it?" She threw the dirty animal into the woods before Gideon could speak.

"Well, yeah, but I already told you, I'm not interested!"

The stunning figure spun around on her heel, facing toward him once more and said, "Why not, then? And don't say I'm a murderer."

"To be honest," Gideon said firmly, "you were kind of quick to take me in as a boyfriend. I'm flattered, of course, but uh, it kind of felt forced. Ya know? Like not natural or simple I guess."

Mabel was intrigued by the boy's statement. "So you desire simple love?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Okay," was all she replied with. She then walked toward the seated Gideon. She knelt down on both knees right in front of him. "Go ahead, give me simple love."

At that point, Gideon didn't know what to think. He didn't know if this Gleeful twin was tricking him or trying to help him. He wasn't sure to trust her at this point. He didn't even know what she wanted. Simple love? Soon Gideon got his answer when the woman leaned forward at him.

"Compliment me."

Gideon could believe her words. "Oh! You meant… I mean that's a relief. I thought you meant… Uh…"

Mabel rolled her eyes as Gideon struggled to say something nice to her. She was a murderer. She was manipulative. She and her brother were about the two craziest things in Gravity Falls by far. However, Gideon did find one major good quality about her, but was nervous to say. He had never been this up close to a girl before and he himself didn't know if the heat was from the breeze or his cheeks.

"You are…" Gideon muttered his last two words.

"What was that?"

"You are…" Gideon mumbled again.

"Speak up" Mabel raised her voice slightly.

Gideon shouted, "VERY PRETTY!"

The female's crystal eyes widened at the boy.

"You're very pretty." Gideon felt relieved he said that. The sweat running through his clothes cooled up just a bit.

Mabel, on the other hand, wanted details in the boy's words. "Go on."

Wait she wants more, Gideon thought. Suddenly that sweat was running again. Don't be a coward, be specific, he concluded in his mind. The white blond boy took a deep breath and started spewing out precise details about her.

"Your fashion style is very cool. I mean out of all the people who could put off the black and blue color, you do it exceptionally well. Especially with that skirt-tights combo. Those long legs and your butt, super attractive."

Mabel started to smile at the boy's words. Usually, this sort of kindness irked her, but she kinda liked it. "Continue."

"Your, uh, hair! Man what conditioner do you use, because it looks, Wow! Most shiny brown hair I've ever seen. It's just a good attractive color only complemented by your headband gem which is also shiny."

"Anything else?"

Gideon knew exactly what else to talk about. "Your face is gorgeous! I mean you've got a good jawline and pair of cheekbones. You don't wear too much makeup, but I like what is there. Blue eyeshadow and lipstick looks well applied and good looking. And your eyes…" Gideon looked straight at the two things he tried avoiding this whole time. "My dear, if your eyes were stars they'd be the brightest in the galaxy. Mabel, you're beyond pretty. You're beautiful. Not inside, but outside." The boy lowered his head awaiting her response.

"Do you mean it? All of it?"

Gideon nodded his dipped head.

Mabel smiled at the boy. "Thank you."

Gideon looked up and smiled back at her.

"Of course, I already knew most of that stuff, but it's appreciated."

Gideon became thinking this wasn't really a trick. She was actually being nice to him for once, and not in a creepy way. "You're welcome," he said confidently.

"Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Feel what?"

"Love. That warm fuzzy feeling inside you Gideon is love. It's what you desire, correct? Your lack of friends and family noticing you triggers you into monster hunting or mystery solving or whatever. It doesn't have to be that way though."

"Well I suppose, but I don't particularly…" Gideon's words were swallowed back into his throat as her long arms of the female wrapped around his neck and upper back. The teal arua had disappeared surrounding Gideon.

"Now it's my turn," said Mabel "Gideon, for your age, you are smart, witty, brave, and most definitely cute." She pinched his right cheek before putting it back on the blob of nerves.

Just the tiniest bit of sweat was visible, but Gideon didn't get his nerves up now. "Thank you," is what he said with ease. Nearing the end of his "Thank you", though, his lips met an unexpected fate. Mabel's lips meshed with his almost intensely. Knowing her nature, Gideon tried to resist. However, strive as he might, he gave in to the kiss. He wrapped his own arms through her silky hair and on her neck to deepen their kiss. The brunette return the favor by dropping her left arm down his back a few inches. The boy's first kiss may have not been the girl he least expected it to, but it was still a momentous occasion for Gideon. Mabel pulled back to catch her breath, smiling hugely at the now man as she scratched his hair with her right hand. Gideon returned the gesture by smiling and whispering another, "Thank you."

"You know, there's one quality I forgot to mention about you, Gideon," said Mabel, lowering her right arm.

"What's that?" said Gideon, unaware of what was happening on his upper back.

Slowly the clever girl said the following words, "You… are… gullible." As she said this, Mabel smirkingly raised her left hand perpendicular from her head.

Gideon's mouth widened at what she held in her hand. It was a dusty, old, scrappy book with a gold, 6-fingered hand with a number 3 in it. She had the journal! His journal! As soon as Mabel stood back up and backed up a few steps gleefully, Gideon quickly looked at his backpack, open and empty. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to zip it up before checking on the dead body. However, before he could charge at her and say something, Gideon was flung backward in the air a few feet above the stream and at the rock wall behind the waterfall. Gideon could not believe he was deceived this easily. He should have known better than to trust a Gleeful twin with love. He let his head fall down in defeat as he was slowly brought back under the coolness the waterfall's water. His head lifted back up by the twin, also floating above the stream.

"Aw, is a widdle Gideon a widdle wet," she teased.

The furious thirteen year old said, "You tricked me! My body's a temple! How dare you?!"

"What can I say? You're an easy target." Mabel placed her hands on the timid Gideon's shoulders. "But I'm not wrong. Gideon you need love, and no one else is going to give you as much love as I will. Join me, Gideon. We can rule this town and I'll love you as my king."

Gideon frowned at the loving eyes he complimented once before. "I'd rather drown in this river than receive 3 more seconds of love from you."

"Oh, Gullible Gideon," Mabel laughed. "You'll learn. We will meet again. Until then, you're welcome." She leaned in for another 3 second kiss before dropping him face first in the river.

Gideon tried to lift his head out of the water, but to no avail. He felt his backpack splash behind him as they both turned at the 90 degree angle of the river. After a few more seconds, darkness surrounded Gideon with Mabel's cackling echoing above.


End file.
